Viviendo en Tiempo Prestado
by Hesperos D
Summary: "¿Me ayudarías a cortarme el cabello?" Sing solo lo mira, porqué le sorprende esto, es algo normal, un corte de cabello, especialmente ahora que es verano, pero si realmente quisiera hacerlo debería ir a un salón, ahora es realmente barato… "¿Por favor?" Sing/Eiji. Spoilers del final del Manga.


**Viviendo en Tiempo Prestado**

* * *

 **Pareja:** _Sing Soo-Ling/ Okumura Eiji._

 **Resumen:** _"¿Me ayudarías a cortarme el cabello?" Sing solo lo mira, porqué le sorprende esto, es algo normal, un corte de cabello, especialmente ahora que es verano, pero si realmente quisiera hacerlo debería ir a un salón, ahora es realmente barato… "¿Por favor?" Sing/Eiji. Spoilers del final del Manga._

 **Notas:** _Mi head-canon es que Sing le cortó el cabello a Eiji. Y que él es quien se lo sigue cortando hasta el final. Buddy está como interruptor, pero no odien al pobre perro. Amo el SIng/Eiji con pasión y locura, espero poder escribir más cosas de este par. Quería hacer esto como que Sing y Ei-chan se estaban olvidando de los role que se supone que deberían estar cumpliendo. El de Sing es desear algo que no puede tener, y el de Eiji es ser la viuda que llora por su marido. Al final ambos estan en un limbo del que no pueden moverse, ni para adelante, ni para atrás._

* * *

.

Buddy le babea encima y el sonido lejano de un: "El desayuno está listo", hacen que se levante, Buddy se agita, corriendo como una flecha ante el sonido de comida, no sabe en qué parte de su cerebro de perro almacenara las analogías, porque Eiji nunca llama a Buddy a comer. Él solo va.

No puede evitar sonreír.

El e-mail que tintinea en su bandeja de entrada, le indica que Akira acaba de volver a casa, Sing se pasa la mano por los ojos; eso es bueno, alguien que escapa en poco tiempo de sus garras. La silla cruje y, por el rabillo del ojo puede verlo, un desliz de oro y verde con una mueca socarrona.

Sí tuviera quince le sacaría la lengua y el dedo medio de paso, mientras se dirige a la cocina, pero él ya no es un niño. No recuerda el momento en el que dejó de serlo, o quizás aún lo es. Porque cuando Eiji lo regaña por llegar tarde a casa, o por olvidar el almuerzo, y cuando le da un par de palmaditas en la cabeza y tiene que alzarse de puntitas para lograrlo… Le hace pensar que aún no ha cumplido quince y que se está metiendo cosas raras a la boca.

No sabe en qué momento ha empezado a temer, o más bien a no hacerlo; a olvidarlo. Quizás Akira ayudo en eso, como un pequeño catalizador en un circuito eléctrico. Y ahora, teme que las baterías se hayan agotado.

Porque Sing ha empezado a sentirse incapaz de mentir.

Y por lo tanto, también de olvidar.

.

En la cocina, Eiji tiene un estúpido delantal florido. Michael se lo regalo hace un par de años, logro convencerlo de que no comprará alguna cosa estúpida con robots pintados, y rotos. Solo con mucha paciencia y fuerza de voluntad había sido acepta, quizás en ese momento empezó a volverse viejo.

Buddy gira golpeando las pantorrillas de su amo como un gato deforme, un enorme gato que saca la lengua y babea sus libros, y se come sus malditas tareas, no es nada comparado a la criatura pequeña y linda que alguna vez trajo en sus brazos para que él no se quedará solo en casa. Lo hace hasta que Eiji señala el plato con alimento para perros ya acomodado cerca de la puerta.

Los huevos son brillantes, y el sol se teje en telarañas espesas, el salero está en su lugar, y Eiji se acerca con presteza en movimientos practicados está sentado al frente suyo, y en una mañana como cualquier otro comen su desayuno en un cómodo silencio.

Está perdido más allá del azul que se cuela por la ventana…

—¿Me ayudarías a cortarme el cabello?

El tenedor golpea contra la porcelana anticuada.

—¿Por favor?

—Nunca he hecho esto antes, Eiji —réplica Sing.

—Está bien —es la respuesta, y hay un ligero descaro en su tono—, quiero que tú lo hagas.

Sing solo lo mira, porqué le sorprende esto, es algo normal, un corte de cabello, especialmente ahora que es verano, pero si realmente quisiera hacerlo debería ir a un salón, ahora es realmente barato…

—¿Por favor?

—Está... Esto...

Por primera vez en casi cuatro años, si ignoramos todas las ocasiones en las que ha visto a Eiji somnoliento después de haber dormido a su lado, o de esa vez en la que entró al baño sin tocar y... En resumen había poca ropa y kilómetros de piel desnuda, ese día corrió al trabajo y no regreso hasta tarde en la noche, Budy despertó a toda la cuadra porque intento colarse sin ser visto, y los vecinos llamaron a la policía.

Eiji lo estaba mirando cuidadosamente, midiendo cada movimiento y cada reacción en su rostro, si esto fuera un asunto de _La Compañía Lee_ , habría puesto su mejor sonrisa de negocios y hubiera cerrado la boca. Pero, este era Okumura Eiji, y él… Está completamente indefenso.

Como es un hombre prudente, a Sing Soo-Ling no le queda de otra más que ceder.

—Me disculpó de antemano si te cortó una oreja.

—Creo que no vas a hacer eso —murmura Eiji algo inseguro—, ¿verdad?

Sing miró el reloj de pared—: No hago promesas antes de las cuatro.

.

Se ubicaron en el centro de la habitación, una silla de madera a la que parecía que en cualquier momento se le caería una pata y con ella mataría al bastardo que se le sentará encima. Después vino una sábana roída en las esquinas, entonces llegó con unas tijeras.

Las encontró rebuscando en uno de los cajones.

—¿Listo? —Pregunto sacándose las gafas, las puso sobre la mesa del comedor. Escucho un "sí" por parte de Sing en algún lado atrás, vio a Buddy recostarse en el sofá, entonces sintió que la banda con la que se sujetaba el cabello era retirada. Solo había mechones negros, oscuros, profundos curvándose alrededor de su rostro.

—Adelante— dijo.

—¿T... Te gusta cortó? —Murmuró Sing con un cuidado poco usual, mientras tomaba la primera sección. Entonces, el sonido de las tijeras, y el golpe sordo en el suelo. Buddy levanto la cabeza curioso.

—No tan corto como el tuyo —balbuceo— pero, algo más manejable sería bueno.

—Creía que ustedes los japoneses se rasuraban la cabeza, —dice Sing en un momento lleno del murmullo de las tijeras y el sonido del silencio, además del suspiro usual de Buddy—. ¿No venden máquinas para eso hoy en día?

—Sing... —Lo había conocido lo suficiente como para saber que cuando Sing Soo-Ling el niño directo que había conocido, divagaba era solo porque estaba profundamente avergonzado, o porque estaba siendo… ¿ _tímido_?

—Sí, sí, ya me detengo —exclamó en un suspiro—. Lo siento.

Desde su silla veía el polvo que cubría la casa, los tontos muñequitos de porcelana que habían comprado en invierno, y esos sacos colgados en la parte posterior del sofá, junto a las sombrillas dejadas en el suelo. En esa exploración, en la que vio la casa en la que habían vivido durante seis años. Tan poco lujosa, tan poco derruida, tan... _Familiar_.

Era como estar en un punto oscuro del tiempo, en el que la luz y la sombra se desangraban en conjunto hasta el momento en el que no había nada, solo un ruido blanco, sordo, empujado en el fondo de la mente. Esperando el momento en que podría saltar y quebrarlos a ambos.

En qué momento había deseado algo como eso nuevamente, en que momento Sing había empezado a formar parte de ese deseo egoísta.

Eiji tuvo miedo.

—Se parece a... —murmuró él, desde arriba.

En el espejo de en frente, que no era un espejo; la pantalla sucia de su televisor, un rostro muy similar los saludaba, o lo hubiera hecho si las esquinas de su boca no estuvieran inclinadas hacia abajo.

—Yut-Lung… —contestó Eiji, y el reflejo se movió al unísono.

—¡Exactamente! —Respondió Sing, entonces se mordió la lengua y casi se corta un dedo con las tijeras, se lo puso rápido en la boca para no sangrar en todo su trabajo.

—No… —se disculpó, pero era algo complicado mientras mantenía el dedo en la boca, el cobre profundo y los ojos negros de Eiji, con el suave rezago de una sonrisa, _una solo para mí_ … En ese momento sucedieron tres cosas, la _primera_ el corazón de Sing salto un latido, la _segunda_ , ahogo por completo el sentimiento; lo ahogo bajo una maraña de lealtad y silencio... La _tercera,_ pero no menos importante, intento olvidar todo acerca de su último pensamiento.

 _No me importaría que siempre me mirara así._

Pero no importa cuanto lo negase, o cuan fuertes fuesen sus deseos, el mundo no dejo de girar o el dedo de dolerle.

—Eiji, lo siento. No era mi intención.

—Sabes... —Intento, por Dios había crecido, ahora era un fotógrafo de renombré él podía recomponerse, decirlo—. No puedo entenderlo, aun ahora, incluso si ha pasado tanto tiempo… —tragando saliva espesa—. Es como si, el no pudiera, o no, no lo sé, quizás en algún momento sufrió profundamente, pero siempre parecía tan asustado. Tan solo, al igual que…

Sing, sostiene el aliento. Él, él, él, quien había monopolizado y tomado y robado, solo _él_.

—Que _Ash_ … Él se veía tan solo como Ash.

—Lo entiendo.

El entiende a su hermano Yut-Lung, ¿En qué momento empezó a pensar de esa manera en una serpiente? Lo único que ha aprendido asentir por él, no es simpatía, es lastima. Porque él y Eiji son tan distintos en lo que son similares, Yut-Lung tiene miedo a estar solo y teme dejar solo a Eiji.

Si eso lo convierte en un traidor, bien sea sellado su destino.

—Y ahora que te veo, me doy cuenta de que tú también, estas solo, y yo quiero tomar esa carga…

—La tristeza compartida de reduce a la mitad y la felicidad se duplica, eso es lo que decía Shorter. —Interrumpe Sing, enderezando la parte posterior, ahora en capas finas puede verle su cuello en un arco elegante, y cree que va atragantarse con su propia saliva porque se ve exactamente igual que ese día en la estación de policía.

Tose contra el dorso de su mano, y Eiji no entiende porque razón la cara de Sing se ruboriza, o la razón por la cual no lo mira los ojos—: Creo que se lo dijo su mamá alguna vez o algo así.

Eiji parpadea, inocente, confundido.

—El caso es —resuelve—, estamos juntos en esto, Eiji.

Fue como si se estuvieran viendo por primera vez de nuevo, no como si los años los hubieran arrollado como arena en un molino, pero si está fuera la primera vez, Sing se hubiera enamorado a primera vista…

—Sing... ¿Cuándo creciste tanto?

—No ves que ahora te saco una cabeza.

La parte de atrás está casi lista, y ahora le falta el flequillo.

—Y comes como un ejército. —Añade Ei-chan, sarcástico Eiji, suave Eiji, el amable Eiji del que Sing Ash se enamoró.

En algún lado de la habitación Buddy está de acuerdo y da un ladrido.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —Murmura enojado, su nombre no significa dragón por nada. Nadie ha escapado de su dragón volador, al igual que ninguna de las bestias corporativas se mete con el niño que se sienta a la derecha en las juntas.

—No, ninguno —responde Ei-chan, moviéndose un poco en la silla, hay una malicia infantil en su mirada, hay estrellas en sus ojos, y son suyas. Son todas suyas.

—En lo absoluto.

.

Sing piensa que para ser el primer corte de cabello que alguna vez ha hecho el resultado es algo decente, no está torcido y la parte de abajo es ligeramente más corta de arriba, se ve, se ve bien. Solo falta la parte de adelante.

Realmente no quiere arruinar su trabajo.

Inconscientemente cae de rodillas frente a Eiji, los ojos de Ei-chan se abren momentáneamente, lo suficiente como para saber en qué se está metiendo, lo suficiente como para que casi se salgan de sus cuencas. Entonces está extendiéndose para darle cabida al hombre que ha estado junto a él, al hombre que siente que está viendo de nuevo después un largo letargo.

Hay manos grandes, fuertes y amables. Una que pasa por la parte inferior de su barbilla, hace que levante la cabeza precariamente. Quiere protestar, pero él se ve tan concentrado, incluso está sacando la lengua por la concentración, y se parece tanto a ese pequeño niño que dejo alguna vez en Nueva York, que su corazón duele, quema y salpica en un remolino de oro y verde.

—¿Tienes que estar tan cerca...? —Pregunta, esos ojos oscuros, el agua al fondo del lago y el espejo en el medio que es la tentación que no se permite tocar, si la mente de Sing no lo permite, su cuerpo se moverá por su cuenta. Cada dosis de lealtad y cada capa de acero oxidada se reacomoda en placas y _tiembla_.

—Es la primera vez que hago esto —responde Sing, en bocanadas de aliento mentolado contra la mejilla de Eiji—, y si no tengo cuidado terminaré cortando todo tú flequillo...

Se está volviendo descarado, y algo _sucio_ , se dice a sí mismo cuando ve el rubor en el rostro de Eiji, pero esto lo está matando, es como si tomara arsénico cada mañana y después de cada comida hasta volverse inmune, no importa que en algún momento la esencia ya no lo dañe, es cuestión de que los efectos tarde o temprano se notan. Lleva seis años, tragando copiosas cantidades.

—¿No quieres terminar cómo yo, eh?

—Creo que no... —susurra Eiji en respuesta, es desliz tenue, como ese que solo puede ser traído por la tormenta. El mundo no gira, no hay fuegos artificiales, tampoco está el pozo de culpa que gotea desde su pecho y crece hasta que el agua les llega a las rodillas—. Me importaría demasiado…

Si Sing se demora un poco más, no.

Sí se inclina hacia adelante, solo un poquito, él podría al fin.

.

Buddy golpea su cola contra el suelo de madera.

Y el tiempo prestado, ruge de nuevo.


End file.
